wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MarquessMark/Patterns in the Wii Party rankings
Good day! I take a gander at the Miis in Wii Party/U and I notice patterns... relating to sports or something else. Phases will be completed every moment or so. I just have a busy day I'm going to mention the following as I see it as a hard-hitting topic: when it comes to appearances, it comes not from my own convictions and opinions but what the creators probably thought, as they seem like average-minded people to do this. This is not FUNNY "Cinema Sins" material, this is my serious satirical thoughts on the decisions made on my babies Miis. Phase 1:BEGINNER (I love you Miis!) I tend to sympathise with them the most... What goes through the WP series creators' heads: Wii Party: Actually good at sports? You're in! One of the four improvements? 50/50 chance you'll be here. Lost your super touch when coming to WSR? Welcome to your new home! Black/dark skinned (+not Japanese)? You're more than likely here! Love pink and you're a male? Throw it in (We take more sympathy on the pink females - not even one in WPU)! Subtle (not iconic)? We put you in! Not significant Pro status? Maybe you too... Do air sports? You're coming with us. And the only white and quite possibly American/Caucasian people in here will be blonde females! And grumpy Miis are quite possibly here! (Since Wii Party U was released before all recognised full releases of Wii Sports Club, I'm using the sports rankings less when exposing the stereotypes.) Wii Party U: Old (defined by heavy set of wrinkles)? Jump in! Little Asian kid? Hop in! Male? 66.6recurring% less sympathy, so leap in! And if you don't look attractive enough, you're probably going to have to skip in too! Your smile will probably look insignificant too, so hop on! You're either too bad or too good in sports, so you're in too! Phase 2: STANDARD What goes through the WP series creators' heads: Wii Party: If you were totally good but really not memorable, you'll be here if we're merciful enough. Anti-Pros here too. Look too normal and you're in here too. Nearly all people with glasses here cause why not? :P. Put lotsa dirty-blonds (Hair colour)! Wii Party U: Lots of bad/mediocre-looking oriental people here! Oh, the average-looking Europeans can stick here.Miis here, they'll only get super-good at boxing too! Brown lovers can keep here for all we care... Boring mouths here too! Phase 3: ADVANCED Realising so many Miis here are anti-pro in WS/WSR makes me slightly dislike them, because of the sheer number of them here being on this '''level because of possible "pity". What goes through the WP series creators' heads: Wii Party: Welcome to the pity party! (Sorry, we forgot being a noob at sports and putting you on a mere "advanced" with a lot more sports noobs does NOT make you more memorable). We'll season this level with Miis ''even less ''iconic (in a different way) than the beginners! Cyan lovers here too, especially if you were a total noob! Freakshows/visible weird-eyed people here too. Oh, throw in Elisa too, to "show" that we're "not" total monsters. Wii Party U: MARK SPEAKING: Actually pretty balanced, in skill and appearances at least. Oh... Oh no.... MARK SPEAKING END. We'll just clutter similar hairstyles together, and put more peaceful-looking Miis in! Phase 4: EXPERT What goes through the WP series creators' heads: Wii Party: All the bad**s looking-Miis here, mainly the black-wearing ones! And if you're actually good at sports, only VETERANS (from original Wii Sports) and Pro through and through are allowed for the most part! And lots of dark-skinned women get to be at the top, only the young/indian-looking/iconic dark-skinned males allowed here or higher! Only young oriental people here and in master! The eyes will be tiny in Experts! Wii Party U: They get younger and cooler, 'cos that's what an expert is all about! Plus yellows flock here! Even more calm people here, eh? And all the cooler haircuts too! Europeans in this HAVE to look greater! Lotsa undeserving *10 grade Miis here when the lower ranks deserve it more! Phase 5: MASTER You're beautiful WPU, but I can use that against you... What goes through the WP series creators' heads: Wii Party: OH YEAH! PINNACLE OF MIIS HERE JUST FOR BEING '''ICONIC/WRONGFULLY CHOSEN TO BE PITIED! '''That's right, those legends like James or Patrick don't even scratch here simply because they're not as "special" as Matt! MARK SPEAKING: Just because you're a skilled sports person doesn't always equal a nerf in WP. And those that ARE good here? "ICONIC. VETERAN". MARK SPEAKING END. Wii Party U: Beauty this Beauty THAT! What really rubs in the salt. we make several of them good at sports too! UGH! I'M DONE! '''IT FELT GOOD TO VENT! Category:Blog posts